A BOUT !
by Celine Alba
Summary: Lizzie n'en peut plus. Elle craque et raconte une soirée mémorable. Spoiler 2x04. Lizzington à fond ! J'assume.
1. Chapter 1

**A BOUT**

Ce soir, j'ai pris une seule et unique décision : je vais savoir ce que Red me cache. Et pas dans 6 mois ou dans 6 ans. Non, dans les 24 prochaines heures. Le jeu a assez duré, je n'en peux plus. Je suis vraiment à bout !

D'un pas ferme et résolu, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, j'ouvre la porte. A l'intérieur, il y a un homme que j'ai bien connu. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je le retiens ici.

- A nous deux, Tom.

- Je n'aime pas la lueur dans ton regard, Liz.

- Quelle lueur ?

- Comme si, subitement, tu venais de passer de l'autre côté.

- C'est ma foi bien possible. Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui ? J'ai ce qu'on appelle le gène de l'assassin. C'est cool, hein ? Donc, quoi que je fasse, ce sera de sa faute et, forcément celle de mes parents. Encore que là, je pense que cela soit plus mon père le responsable que ma mère. Alors maintenant nous allons parler, toi et moi. Tu vas tout me dire. TOUT. Tout ce que tu sais ou crois savoir, tout ce que des années de recherches pour Berlin t'ont appris sur moi, sur mon passé, sur mon père et sur Red.

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, Liz.

- A toi de voir, Tom. Refus de répondre ? Une balle dans le genou. J'ai appris des tas de choses en suivant Red. Quand tu n'auras plus de genoux, je m'attaquerai à tes mains, puis tes épaules, tes hanches, etc…tu ne mourras pas mais tu vas souffrir. Beaucoup. On commence ?

- Liz…

- Qui est mon père ?

- Liz !

- On n'a pas toute la nuit, Tom. Qui est mon père ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom.

- Admettons. Il est vivant ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que c'est Reddington ?

- Tu aimerais qu'il le soit ?

- Attends, Tom, au cas où tu n'aurais pas tout compris, là, je pose les questions et toi tu y réponds, pas l'inverse. Donc, je t'écoute.

- Il aurait été un jeune père alors.

- Tom…

Je l'ai pourtant prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? Cela dit, j'ai été clémente car la balle a seulement touché son mollet. Il crie. J'exulte ! Je fais en toute impunité ce dont j'ai parlé au Dr Creel. C'est…jouissif !

- Tom, j'attends…

- Non, il n'est pas ton père. P…Lizzie, tu m'as fichu une balle dans la jambe !

- Arrête de pleurnicher, tu t'en remettras. On continue ? Bien, si Red n'est pas mon père, quel lien a-t-il avec lui ?

- Ton père était un criminel de haut vol, recherché par toutes les agences du pays et même par Interpol.

- Et ?

- Reddington avait été chargé de l'éliminer.

- Que faisait Red à l'époque ?

- Il travaillait pour la CIA, sous couvert de son statut d'officier de la Marine.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus sur le sujet.

Une autre balle mais cette fois dans le genou droit. Ses réponses manquent plus de précision que mes tirs.

Le temps qu'il gémisse un peu sous la douleur, je veux bien attendre pour la prochaine réponse.

- Il s'est passé quoi, Tom ?

- Je sais juste que Reddington était présent lors de l'incendie.

- Selon toi, c'est lui qui a mis le feu à la maison ?

- Oui.

- Qui m'a sorti de là ?

- Je l'ignore. Liz, je l'ignore vraiment.

- Que me veut Red ?

- Des tas de choses. Te protéger, te détruire, te manipuler ou t'aimer. Tout est possible.

- Tu peux être plus précis, j'en suis sûre.

- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! Ce type est vraiment tordu, tu sais !

- Tu peux parler, toi ! Lui ne m'a pas fait croire qu'il m'aimait, il ne m'a pas épousée, il n'a pas ruiné à lui tout seul toute la confiance que j'avais en l'espèce humaine ! Garde tes appréciations sur Red pour toi car de vous deux, tu es celui qui m'a fait le plus de mal. Je veux savoir ce que tu sais, pas ce que tu penses. Pigé ? Je reprends : que me veut Red ?

- Il te veut, toi.

- A quel titre ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu devrais lui poser la question.

- Il est le prochain sur ma liste, juste après toi. Votre soirée va être longue, messieurs !

- Liz, tu ne peux pas faire ça…pas toi.

- Tu me connais très mal, Tom. Qui est Berlin ? Son vrai nom ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom. Il est Russe, ancien du KGB…

- Abrège, je sais déjà tout ça. Il nous l'a dit.

- Je n'en sais pas davantage ! Que veux-tu savoir au juste ?

- Qui lui a fait croire que Red avait tué sa fille ?

- Un type, un américain.

- Son nom ?

- Il ne l'a jamais mentionné. Il disait juste avoir des informations sur qui a tué la fille de Berlin. On l'a mis en rapport avec lui. C'est tout.

- On qui ?

- Je l'ai fait.

- A quoi ressemble cet homme ?

- Environ 57 ou 58 ans, a priori brun mais là, il était chauve, dans les 1m85 peut-être.

- Les yeux ?

- Bleus.

- Une marque distinctive particulière ?

- Il boite légèrement.

- Et tu n'as pas essayé de savoir son nom ? Allons, Tom, tu me prends pour une imbécile ?

- Il m'a donné un faux nom : John Cash.

- Facile. Il n'est pas inventif, ton mystérieux boiteux. A mon avis, c'est lui la source des ennuis de Red, plus que Berlin. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu me demandes mon opinion, là ?

- Non. Tu n'es pas assez brillant pour en avoir une bonne. Question suivante : combien as-tu été payé pour me faire ça ?

- Plus que tu ne le seras jamais.

Que peut faire un homme avec deux genoux en moins ? Réponse : des années de rééducation. Tant pis !

- Lizzzzzzzzzz !

- Ca doit faire mal, je te l'accorde. Combien ?

- 500 000 dollars.

- C'est tout ? Il est radin, le Berlin ! Tu as fait tout ça pendant des années pour seulement 500 000 dollars ! Je te savais nul mais tu démontres en plus un total manque d'ambitions. Bon, puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attaquer aux comptes de Berlin, je vais attaquer la prochaine question. Tu es prêt ?

- Non.

- Je vais te chercher un truc fort à boire si tu veux. J'ai pensé à emmener un peu de vodka, tu sais, celle que tu aimes bien. Ne bouge pas, je vais la chercher.

Je prends la bouteille dans mon sac et je reviens. Le spectacle de Tom grimaçant de douleur devrait me faire pitié. En temps normal, oui. Là, nous ne sommes plus en temps normal depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ouvre la bouteille et en verse un peu sur les genoux ensanglantés de Tom qui hurle.

- Oh ça va ! T'as déjà connu pire, hein ? Et vois le bon côté des choses : ça désinfecte les plaies.

- Tu es devenue bien pire que Reddington.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

- Tu me hais donc à ce point ?

- Je ne te hais pas, Tom. Je me sers de toi pour obtenir ce que je veux, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. La différence entre nous c'est que je suis plus expéditive et que je n'ai aucun scrupule à te voir souffrir. Tiens, bois un coup.

Je lui tends la bouteille. Il la prend avec hésitation mais finit par en boire une bonne rasade. Je l'arrête. Hors de question qu'il soit saoul.

- Ca suffit. Maintenant, tu vas me dire où je peux trouver ton boiteux. Et pas la peine d'essayer de me faire croire que tu n'en sais rien. Je sais que tu sais.

- J'ai juste un code d'accès sur internet pour lui laisser un message.

- Comment ?

- Par un site de rencontres pour adultes.

- Lequel ?

- Never alone.

- Le pseudo ?

- Sashka2404

- Le mot de passe ?

- Santa Claus.

- Je lui dis quoi ?

Pas de réponse. J'agite mon arme sous son nez.

- Alors ?

- Jeune poupée russe veut revoir beau cow-boy. Nouvelles expériences toi aimer ?

- Tom, c'est quoi ce site ?

- Un truc pour les mecs qui recherchent des prostituées sur internet.

- Je vois. Donc, je fais ça et après ?

- Après, il va te répondre et te fixer un rendez-vous quelque part.

- Ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ? Ce n'était pas si terrible !

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Je ramasse mon sac et me dirige vers la porte. Je lui laisse la bouteille…il en aura plus besoin que moi !

- Je laisse la porte ouverte, au cas où tu te sentirais capable de t'en aller. Je m'en fous. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de te retrouver sur ma route ou celle de Red, Tom. La prochaine fois te serait fatale. Adieu !

Et je pars. Quelque part, je me sens libérée d'un poids immense. Une bonne chose de faite car j'en ai fini avec Tom Keen.

Je repars à l'hôtel et là, je fais le point, assise en tailleur sur le lit en dégustant un plateau de sushis.

1 - Mon père est vivant et c'est un criminel.

2 - Red n'est pas mon père.

3 - Mon père est-il le boiteux ?

4 - Red était présent le soir de l'incendie.

5 - A-t-il allumé le feu ?

Pour les questions suivantes, je vais devoir me retrouver seule à seul avec Red. Cela va être moins facile qu'avec Tom. Je dois réfléchir à une bonne stratégie. Le prétexte ? Je l'ai : je sais comment contacter celui qui a donné des informations à Berlin. Seulement, Red n'est jamais totalement seul. Dembe est toujours dans les parages. Une vraie maman poule. Et puis, je ne compte pas vraiment torturer Red. Quoique…

Il est quelle heure ? 23h18.

Bon, je verrai bien, j'improviserai si besoin. Il est intelligent mais je n'ai jamais été considérée comme étant médiocre.

J'attrape mon téléphone.

- Lizzie. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que vous avez été contrarié par ma venue.

- Je m'en remettrai.

Allez, je me jette à l'eau !

- J'ai du nouveau pour vous. On peut se voir ?

- Du nouveau à quel sujet ?

- Aram m'a un peu aidé à faire quelques recherches sur Berlin. J'ai une piste.

- Vous voulez que je vienne vous voir à l'hôtel ?

- Vous pouvez ?

- Bien sûr, Lizzie. J'arrive.

Il raccroche. J'aurais du lui préciser de venir seul, je sais, mais cela lui aurait paru louche. Je réglerai la question de Dembe plus tard.

Les secondes défilent et je prends soudain conscience que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais m'y prendre pour obliger Red à parler. Une bonne douche s'impose. Et rapide, la douche, si je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve dessous en arrivant. Je souris dans le miroir ! Ce serait une idée diabolique, ça ! Séduire Raymond Reddington. Nul ! Archi nul ! Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à faire des confidences sur l'oreiller ou à se pâmer devant moi.

Je sors de la douche et enfile rapidement un shorty et un bustier. Oui, je suis souvent en bustier ou tee-shirt sans manche. J'adore avoir les bras nus. C'est mon droit, non ?

On frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et Red entre dans la chambre. Seul.

- Dembe n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il attend dans la voiture. On en a pour longtemps, tous les deux ?

- Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que vous penserez de ce que je vais vous dire. A mon avis, on en a bien pour une heure, minimum.

- D'accord.

Il pose son chapeau et appelle Dembe à qui il demande de repasser le prendre dans 2 heures.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- J'apprécierais un bon scotch. Vous avez ça en magasin ?

- Non.

- Question réglée. Alors, qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

- Vous savez, d'habitude, c'est vous le moins pressé de nous deux pour livrer des informations à l'autre.

- Lizzie…

Je m'assois sur mon lit pendant qu'il prend une chaise et s'installe face à moi. Son regard glisse sur mes jambes…comme dans mon rêve.

- Je sais où était Tom ces derniers temps. Et je vous ai menti : Aram ne m'a pas aidé à trouver des infos sur Berlin.

- Vous déteniez Tom, je sais.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Je sais toujours tout de vous, sur vous, sur ce que vous faites ou ne faites pas.

- Comme vous saviez probablement que je possède le gène des assassins, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout le monde le possède plus ou moins. Certains le développent et d'autres pas. N'oubliez jamais que l'être humain est un prédateur et qu'il tue pour diverses raisons : se nourrir, se vêtir, se défendre ou conquérir des territoires. On a sophistiqué tout ça avec le temps mais l'instinct demeure intact. Donc les travaux du Dr Creel ne serviront jamais à rien.

- Par conséquent, le fait que j'ai pu torturer Tom ne signifie rien ?

- Vous l'avez fait ?

- Il a 3 balles dans le corps pouvant en attester : une dans chaque genou et l'autre dans le mollet. A votre avis, cela lui a fait du bien ?

- Non. Et à vous ?

- Je me suis servie de lui pour obtenir des réponses et je l'ai laissé là-bas, les genoux en compote, avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de vodka. La porte est ouverte, il peut s'en aller. J'en ai fini avec Tom Keen à tout jamais.

- Et vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Libérée. Je suis vengée et maintenant, je peux avancer.

- Bien. Je pense que je vais envoyer Dembe le récupérer.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- L'expédier en Papouasie Nouvelle-Guinée…ou en Russie. J'hésite encore.

- La Russie, c'est bien et ce serait un joli pied de nez !

- Je trouve aussi. Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ?

- Non.

- J'appelle Dembe pour qu'il récupère Tom, puis Mr Kaplan pour nettoyer vos bêtises et soigner un peu le blessé avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde. Et pendant ce temps, vous appelez la réception pour qu'on nous porte une bouteille de scotch. J'ai comme l'impression que la nuit va être plus longue que prévue. Je me trompe ?

- Peut-être pas, non.

- Le programme vous convient ?

- Oui, ça me va.

On fait donc comme il a dit. Le mettre en confiance, c'est toujours ça de pris. Le réceptionniste nous apporte la bouteille et deux verres.

- Vous en voulez, Lizzie ?

- Oui, volontiers.

Il enlève enfin son manteau et nous sert à boire. Il me tend mon verre et nos doigts se frôlent. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai conscience qu'il me regarde étrangement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Vous me regardez de façon bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

- Il n'y a rien de bizarre au fait que j'apprécie de regarder vos jambes, Lizzie. Vous me les montrez, je les regarde. Et j'avoue qu'elles sont magnifiques.

- Vous me draguez, maintenant ?

- Absolument pas. Cela dit, si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous dise que vous avez de jolies jambes, il faut les cacher.

- Avec tout autre homme que vous, je le ferais. Mais avec vous, je suis sûre que je ne risque rien.

- Allons bon ! Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous ne me voyez pas comme une femme…du moins pas une de celles dont vous appréciez la compagnie.

- Oh mais j'adore votre compagnie, Lizzie !

- Pas ce genre de compagnie, Red.

Et là, il éclate de rire ! Quoi ? J'ai dit une énormité ?

- Ah Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie…

- C'est moi.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de comment je vous vois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas comme votre fille, en tout cas.

- Ca y est, vous avez fini par en être convaincue ?

- Parmi toutes les choses que Tom m'a dites ce soir, il m'a affirmé que vous n'étiez pas mon père.

- Je ne vous ai jamais menti sur le sujet. Et il vous a dit quoi d'autre ?

Subitement, je le sens…peut-être un peu plus nerveux, plus inquiet. C'est à peine perceptible mais sa façon de me fixer droit dans les yeux tout en faisant tourner son verre dans sa main est un signe. Du moins chez lui.

- Il m'a dit que mon père était un criminel, recherché par tout le monde y compris Interpol et que vous aviez été chargé de l'éliminer.

- C'est un peu ça, oui. Très résumé mais pas loin de la vérité.

- Pas loin ?

- Et il vous a dit autre chose ?

- Oui. La nuit de l'incendie, vous étiez là.

- Comment le sait-il ?

- Je suppose que ces informations émanent de la même source que celle qui a menti à Berlin.

- Et maintenant, vous m'avez fait venir pour en savoir plus sur cette nuit-là, c'est bien ça ?

- En réalité, je sais comment contacter la source et comment la reconnaître aussi.

Il se penche un peu en avant, sans me quitter des yeux. Là, je viens de piquer sa curiosité. Liz : 1 point. Red : 0 !

- Je vous écoute.

- Il doit avoir dans les 57 ou 58 ans, s'est fait appeler John Cash, mesure environ 1m85, il est chauve et boite légèrement.

- Il a 59 ans. Johnny Cash était son chanteur préféré quand il était jeune. Il mesure très exactement 1m87 et c'est à cause de moi s'il boite.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oh oui !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Son vrai nom est Robert Lang.

Cette fois, il est clairement mal à l'aise. Il replie sa jambe droite sur la gauche et évite mon regard, fixant un point invisible derrière moi. Il se sert un autre verre.

- Et ?

- Cet homme a tué beaucoup de monde, Lizzie. Des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants. Pour le plaisir, la plupart du temps. L'ennui c'est qu'il était du côté des supposément gentils. Il avait une belle plaque qui disait : je suis agent fédéral et je peux tout faire en toute impunité.

- Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de nuire ?

- Il détenait des dossiers sur des gens importants. La seule façon de procéder était de récupérer les dossiers et de l'éliminer ensuite.

- Et c'est vous qu'on a chargé de s'occuper de ça.

- Oui.

- Vous l'avez fait ?

Son regard se fixe de nouveau sur moi. Impénétrable. Il vient de se ressaisir, je le sens. Pour les confidences, je vais devoir me satisfaire de ça.

- Votre plan, agent Keen, c'est de me faire boire pour me faire parler ?

- Hey, c'est vous qui avez demandé du scotch !

- L'ennui, voyez-vous, c'est que je ne suis jamais ivre. Je connais mes limites. D'autres ont essayé avant vous. En vain.

- Quoi qu'il advienne, vous contrôlez toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je m'y efforce mais parfois – rarement – certaines choses peuvent m'échapper. Comme le fait que vous ayez pu retrouver la trace de Naomi et lui parler.

- Cela vous chagrine à ce point ?

- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

- Pas grand-chose. Il parait que vous êtes le genre d'homme à manipuler les autres et notamment les femmes, allant jusqu'à leur faire croire qu'elles sont le centre de votre univers pour parvenir à vos fins. Quelles sont vos fins, Red ?

- Un jour, vous comprendrez toute seule, Lizzie. Quand vous ouvrirez les yeux et que vous vous apercevrez de certaines évidences.

- Lesquelles, par exemple ?

Il se met à rire ! Le malin, il ne dira rien. Je dois tenter une nouvelle approche.

- Naomi, elle compte beaucoup pour vous ?

- Enormément, oui. J'aurai toujours de la tendresse pour elle.

- Elle vous a dit où est votre fille ?

- D'après elle, Jennifer se cache.

- De qui ou de quoi ?

- De moi.

- Que lui avez-vous fait pour que votre propre fille ait tellement peur de vous ?

Il se lève et serre les poings. J'ai touché une corde sensible.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à ma fille, agent Keen ! Jamais ! Ni à ma femme. Cependant, ainsi que vous le savez, j'ai une certaine réputation…

- De criminel, un homme capable de tuer de sang-froid un autre homme, ou une femme. Vous possédez le même gène que moi, Red.

- Arrêtez un peu avec cette histoire de gène ! On l'a tous. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire des montagnes ! Lizzie, la différence qu'il y a entre des gens comme vous et moi et un tueur comme Robert Lang c'est notre conscience.

- Vous en avez une ? Depuis quand ? Vous l'avez achetée où ?

- J'en ai une qui me dit qu'il est temps que je m'en aille si vous n'avez rien de plus à m'apprendre.

- Vous allez continuer à rechercher Jennifer ?

- Oui.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Possible.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez besoin de moi, Red ?

- Lizzie…je suis beaucoup plus habile que vous pour retrouver des gens… et pour les faire parler, aussi.

- J'ai tout de même réussi à faire parler Tom.

- Mais vous ne me torturez pas.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Rappelez-vous le stylo dans votre cou…

- Certes mais depuis, vous avez appris à m'apprécier.

- Vous ne doutez de rien, vous !

- Je sais lire dans vos yeux, Lizzie.

- Alors vous savez que vous m'exaspérez et que je ne vous supporte que parce que j'y suis contrainte. Vous êtes le fardeau de mon boulot.

Il sourit. Puis il s'approche lentement de moi et sa main vient se poser sur ma jambe. Sans cesser de sourire, il me regarde dans les yeux. Je frissonne malgré moi.

- Je vous exaspère ? Vraiment ?

Sa main se met à caresser ma jambe, commençant sur le mollet, puis le genou et remontant doucement vers le haut de ma cuisse. Je dois l'arrêter, de suite ! Je me lève et m'éloigne le plus possible de lui.

Il éclate de rire.

- Ne me touchez jamais plus de cette façon, Red ! Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ?

- Pourquoi ? Ne me mentez pas, Lizzie. Je vous ai sentie frissonner.

- De dégoût.

- Oui, c'est évident.

Quand est-ce que la situation m'a échappé ? Il faut que je me reprenne sans quoi, il va repartir sans m'avoir donné les réponses que j'attends. Il sourit toujours sans cesser de m'observer. Il m'agace prodigieusement ! Lizzie : 1 point. Red : 1.

- Alors, Lizzie, vous cogitez un nouveau plan ?

- J'essaie plutôt de calmer ma colère.

- Je vais vous faciliter la tâche : il n'y a aucun moyen, aucune méthode pour m'obliger à parler quand j'ai décidé de me taire.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes un ancien de la CIA.

- Tom vous a dit ça ?

- Oui. C'est faux ?

- Non. Vous savez donc que vous n'arriverez à rien avec moi. Tout comme je sais que vous m'appréciez bien plus que ce que vous dites.

- Vous avez tué Sam et très vraisemblablement ma mère. A votre avis, ces deux événements peuvent-ils me conduire à vous apprécier autant que vous le supposez ?

- Le désir se moque de la raison, Lizzie.

- Le quoi ?

- Le désir. Celui que vous avez ressenti quand j'ai caressé votre jambe.

- Vous êtes fou.

- Et vous piètre menteuse. Dois-je recommencer l'expérience ?

- Red, je vous déconseille vivement de m'approcher !

Il vient pourtant de bouger. Je recule et me trouve acculée contre un mur. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et là...il rit de nouveau avant de se raviser et de s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- Ma chère Lizzie, si je le voulais, je pourrais vous faire l'amour, là, de suite, contre ce mur sans que vous osiez émettre la moindre objection. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert alors cessez donc de nier.

- Cela serait du viol.

- D'accord. Alors, on va jouer à un petit jeu. Vous venez vous rasseoir sur ce lit, près de moi et, je vous promets que je ne vous toucherai pas. Là, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez appris d'autre ce soir. Et si vous persistez à vouloir me faire parler, il va falloir vous montrer plus audacieuse.

- Si jamais vous me touchez…

- Vous en redemanderez. Je le sais depuis que je suis entré dans cette chambre et que j'ai regardé vos jambes. J'ai vu votre trouble. Lizzie, soyez une gentille fille maintenant et venez vous asseoir là.

Il tapote le lit, à côté de lui. Et s'il avait raison ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui sous cet angle. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, il est assez séduisant. Sa voix grave, sa bouche et ses mains sont terriblement sensuelles. Mais il est dangereux et il se sert de moi. Il veut jouer ? Jouons donc ! Je viens de mettre en place une nouvelle stratégie. Il pense que je le désire ? Parfait. En piste Elisabeth Keen ! De fait, je reprends ma place sur le lit, tout près de lui.

- Gentille fille. Alors, Tom vous a dit comment contacter Lang ?

- Oui. Attendez, j'ai noté tout ça sur un papier.

Je me relève et vais fouiller dans mon sac, me penchant outrageusement en avant pour que Red puisse avoir une vue imprenable sur l'échancrure de mon bustier. Je l'entends rire un peu.

- La stratégie de la séduction…intéressant.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai 53 ans, Lizzie. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où l'on a essayé de me faire parler par ce biais… !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis persuadé que si.

Je lui tends le papier, frôlant par « accident » ses doigts. Erreur de ma part. C'est moi qui suis troublée, pas lui. Du moins pas en apparence.

Il lit tranquillement les notes et relève la tête.

- Un site de rencontres pornos ?

- Pour des hommes cherchant des prostituées, oui.

- Tout se fait par mail, de toute façon, non ?

- Oui. Sauf la rencontre. Mais là…

- Je déguiserai Dembe en femme !

C'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire.

- Votre plan va capoter au bout de 2 secondes, Red.

- Vous croyez ? Bon, alors je vais demander à Mr Kaplan.

- Là, il va tenir 5 secondes.

- Je vais donc devoir payer une prostituée. Ca me navre tellement !

- Vous ne l'avez jamais fait ?

- Quoi ? Payer pour satisfaire mes besoins primitifs ?

- Oui.

- En général, je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour ce genre de choses. N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai que votre argent doit beaucoup vous aider.

- Mon argent seulement ? Lizzie, vous êtes bien placée pour savoir qu'une femme peut très bien me désirer pour moi-même.

- Si vous le dites.

Sans me toucher, il se rapproche de moi. Tellement près que je sens son eau de toilette et son souffle léger sur mon visage.

- Vous devriez m'embrasser, Lizzie.

Nos voix deviennent des murmures.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Parce que vous en mourez d'envie et j'ai promis de ne pas vous toucher.

- Vous tenez toujours vos promesses, Red ?

- Toujours.

Il se recule toutefois. Ouf ! Je l'ai échappée belle !

- Avez-vous fait une promesse à Sam avant de le tuer ?

- Je n'ai pas tué Sam, j'ai abrégé ses souffrances. Et oui, je lui ai promis que j'essaierai de vous chérir et vous protéger aussi bien que lui l'a fait.

- Comme un père donc. Encore.

- Pensez-vous qu'un père vous demanderait de l'embrasser, Lizzie ?

- Bah, il y a des tordus ! Et sur ce point, on peut vous classer parmi les champions !

- Je ne suis pas tordu. J'ai des objectifs et je les poursuis, c'est tout.

- En quoi suis-je un objectif pour vous ?

- Je viens de vous le dire.

- Me chérir et me protéger, c'est ça votre objectif ?

- C'est une mission dont je m'acquitte plutôt bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- C'en est même étouffant !

- Je peux m'en aller, si vous préférez. Même si je suis sûr que vous voulez que je reste afin de me tirer les vers du nez. Un petit conseil, à ce propos : pour me séduire, vous devriez suivre vos désirs et ne pas avoir peur des conséquences.

- Votre rengaine devient lassante à la longue.

- Mais vous restez près de moi parce que…vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi ce soir. Alors, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Red, s'il vous plait.

- Lizzie, quand accepterez-vous d'admettre que, quoi que je fasse, même si vous ne le comprenez pas, je fais toujours tout pour vous protéger au maximum ?

- En ce cas, il ne fallait pas venir me chercher. Red, s'il vous plait, donnez-moi au moins un indice. Je suis à bout, ne le voyez-vous pas ?

- Des indices, je vous en donne depuis plus d'une heure.

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il me donne des indices ? Mais quels indices, non d'un chien ? Il a cessé de sourire et son regard glisse lentement sur moi, détaillant avec minutie chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je le vois déglutir légèrement et replonger dans mes yeux.

- Red ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je m'arrange toujours pour garder le contrôle de toutes les situations que j'initie.

- Sauf quand je fais ma tête de mule.

- Et quand je m'aperçois que je n'avais pas forcément tout prévu.

- Que n'aviez-vous pas prévu ?

- A votre avis, Lizzie ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Réfléchissez !

Inconsciemment – ou pas – je m'humecte les lèvres, laissant ma langue traîner plus longtemps que prévu sur elles. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Et subitement, j'ai la révélation du soir !

- Vous n'aviez pas prévu de me désirer, c'est ça ?

- Non, ça je me doutais que ça pourrait arriver. Vous êtes belle et je suis un homme. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas prévu que VOUS auriez envie de moi.

- En admettant que cela soit exact, ça modifie vos plans ?

- Disons que cela va demander quelques aménagements.

- Comme ?

- Vous voir moins souvent, vous faire protéger par mon associé. Lequel, soit dit en passant, vous trouve ravissante.

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, vous me désirez, vous pensez que je vous désire aussi et la seule chose sensée que vous songez à faire c'est de fuir.

- Ca vaudrait mieux. Pour vous.

Là, il n'a pas tort, je dois le reconnaître. Avoir une aventure avec lui est exclu. Euh…pourquoi déjà ?

- Et pour vous Red, qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ?

- Que je m'en aille. Maintenant.

Il se lève aussitôt, saisit son manteau et son chapeau. Il est sur le pas de la porte. NON ! Il ne peut pas partir ! Je saute sur mes pieds et le rejoins. Je mets ma main sur son bras, pour le retenir.

- Vous n'êtes pas très courageux.

- Au contraire. Le courage c'est de m'en aller avant que je ne rompe ma promesse.

Il est très proche de moi. Ma voix perd quelques octaves alors qu'il fixe mon regard.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de ne pas vous toucher. Le courage, Lizzie, c'est d'avoir envie de vous enlever ce bustier, ce shorty très sexy, de vous embrasser tout en caressant vos seins, de découvrir toutes les merveilles que cache votre corps et de choisir malgré tout de ne rien faire.

Sa voix s'est faite très sensuelle, hypnotique, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Il a gagné ! Lizzie : 1 point. Red : 2. Je le désire vraiment. Et il le sait.

- Un jour, Lizzie, tous les deux, nous reprendrons cette « conversation ».

- Quand ?

- Quand le moment sera venu pour vous de savoir la vérité. Ce soir, il est trop tôt. Et ce jour-là, nous ferons l'amour. S'engager avant dans ce genre de relation serait une grave erreur que vous pourriez payer trop cher.

Je me sens subitement très lasse.

- J'en ai assez !

- De quoi ?

- De vos mystères, de vos jeux, de vos manipulations, de tout. Disparaissez, Red ! Je ne veux plus de vous dans ma vie. Vous vous en sortirez très bien avec Samar comme contact avec le Bureau. Moi, j'abandonne ! Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

- Non. C'est impossible.

- Quoi ? Que j'arrête ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que si vous arrêtez, j'arrête aussi. Or, j'ai récemment signé un contrat avec le FBI qui me lie à eux jusqu'à ce que l'on ait achevé toute ma liste. Il n'y a que 3 alternatives : je reste - et donc vous aussi -, je pars et je passe le restant de mes jours à fuir ou, ces jours restants, je les passe en prison.

- Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ?

Il ferme un instant les yeux, comme pour se calmer ou réfléchir.

- Vous ne ferez pas ça, Lizzie. Et nous le savons tous les deux. Au-delà de moi, vous aimez ce travail effectué au sein de cette unité. Or, sans moi, plus d'unité.

- Vous me faites du chantage.

- Je sais. Ultime recours d'un homme que vous allez finir par rendre fou. Ecoutez, prenez le temps de la réflexion cette nuit. On en reparle demain, ok ?

- Je croyais que vous vouliez mettre de la distance entre nous ?

- Je vous appelle.

- Lâche.

- Bonne nuit Lizzie.

Il veut la jouer comme ça ? Bien. Je saisis son bras de nouveau et le tourne vers moi. Et là, je vais planter un baiser sur sa bouche. Rapide. Sans en faire trop. Juste pour qu'il sache ce qu'il va rater. Et je le relâche aussi prestement que je l'ai attrapé. Il ouvre la porte, me jette un dernier coup d'œil et s'en va.

Une fois seule, je m'allonge sur le lit et je réfléchis. Sacrée soirée !

Si je me montre objective, Red m'a quand même appris des choses :

6 - Mon père s'appelle Robert Lang, psychopathe, ancien agent fédéral.

7 - Il possédait des dossiers compromettants.

8 - Red fut chargé de l'éliminer et de récupérer les dossiers.

9 - Lang boite à cause de Red.

10 - Red me désire.

11 - Je désire Red.

Me voilà bien avancée ! Red me désire…

Et m… ! J'enfile rapidement un pantalon, un manteau, je prends mon sac, mes clés et je vais le voir là où il dort ce soir. C'est-à-dire à 3 kms à peine de mon hôtel.

En arrivant, Dembe m'accueille.

- Il vous attend ?

- Non mais je dois le voir impérativement.

- Je vais le prévenir.

- Dembe, c'est moi…

- Il m'a laissé des consignes, agent Keen. Je ne fais que les appliquer.

- Il vous a demandé de me refouler ?

- Non, simplement de le prévenir si jamais vous veniez.

Et il part dans une autre pièce fermée jusqu'à présent. Cependant, le temps qu'il ouvre la porte, j'ai aperçu un dos d'homme…avec des tas de cicatrices. Du même genre que la mienne. Non…non ! NON !

_(à suivre)_


	2. Chapter 2

Et il part dans une autre pièce fermée jusqu'à présent. Cependant, le temps qu'il ouvre la porte, j'ai aperçu un dos d'homme…avec des tas de cicatrices. Du même genre que la mienne. Non…non ! NON !

Sans attendre que Dembe revienne, je fonce comme une furie sur la porte et je l'ouvre avec force. Et là, j'ai confirmation de mes doutes. Le dos de Red est couvert de cicatrices sur le haut. Des brûlures.

- Laisse-nous, Dembe.

- Tu es sûr, Ray ?

- Oui, ça va aller.

- Je reste dans le coin.

La stupeur, la colère – grosse colère – et le désir se mélangent en moi et m'empêchent de dire un mot. Je suis littéralement clouée sur place.

Dembe referme derrière lui, me laissant seule avec un Red à demi nu.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez vu, je suppose que vous voulez savoir d'où ça vient.

- Comment avez-vous pu… ? Espèce de menteur ! Salopard !

- Calmez-vous. S'il vous plait, Lizzie, calmez-vous, je vais vous expliquer.

Il s'approche de moi et de nouveau, je sens les effluves familiers. Il me fait face, le torse nu. Il est bien conservé pour un homme de son âge. Pas bedonnant, juste un peu de ce qu'il faut et qu'on appelle les poignées d'amour.

- Très bien. Je vous écoute.

Il s'installe sur le canapé.

- Venez vous asseoir.

- Je suis très bien debout.

- Comme vous voulez. Donc, la nuit de l'incendie…

- Celui de ma maison.

- Oui. Ce soir là, je suis passé chez votre père, le sachant absent. J'ai fouillé toute la maison et j'ai trouvé les dossiers qu'il avait planqués entre les lattes du sommier du lit de sa fille. J'étais sur le point de repartir quand il est rentré…avec sa fille. Je me suis caché et j'ai attendu. Je l'ai vu déposer sa fille dans la cuisine puis il est monté à l'étage. Quand il en est redescendu, il avait une arme et un regard de dément. Il s'est rendu dans la cuisine, a demandé à la petite d'aller se coucher et, quand elle fut partie, il a pris un bidon d'huile, a aspergé les escaliers et le palier, et j'ai compris ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

- Continuez.

- A quoi bon ? Vous connaissez la suite.

- Non. S'il vous plait, Red…j'ai assez attendu comme ça. Je crois que ce soir je mérite cette vérité là. Au moins celle-ci. J'ai fait ma part, vous ne croyez pas ? Alors, s'il vous plait, continuez.

- Le temps que je sorte de ma cachette, il avait aspergé une bonne partie de la maison. Il m'a vu et a tiré le premier. Je fus touché au bras droit. J'ai riposté. Une fois. J'ai touché sa hanche. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il tenait un briquet à la main. Le briquet est tombé et l'escalier a pris feu. Votre père a réussi à s'enfuir alors que moi, je ne pensais qu'à l'enfant qui était là-haut. Je suis monté aussi vite que j'ai pu, je vous ai trouvée et je vous ai sortie de là.

Finalement, je vais aller m'asseoir. Ma tête tourne.

- C'est vous ?

- Oui.

- J'ai longtemps cru que c'était lui. Mais n'ayant aucun souvenir précis, cela aurait très bien pu être n'importe qui. Il avait donc prévu de me laisser mourir là ?

- Je suis navré, Lizzie. Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne voulais pas vous en parler ? Vous vous sentez mieux de savoir la vérité ? Parce que, franchement, moi pas.

- Comment un père peut-il chanter de magnifiques airs à sa fille et la faire brûler dans un incendie ensuite ? Red, comment un père peut-il faire ça ?

Les larmes que je retiens depuis 5 minutes finissent par déborder de mes yeux. Aussitôt, il tend son bras vers moi, me faisant signe de venir me réfugier contre lui. Ce que je fais.

- Votre père n'était pas un père, Lizzie. C'était et c'est hélas toujours un monstre.

Il me caresse doucement et plus sa main touche ma peau plus je me colle contre la sienne. Il a la peau douce. Ma main gauche glisse dans son dos et remonte peu à peu vers une cicatrice.

- C'est à cause de vos cicatrices que vous êtes parti, tout à l'heure ? Pour ne pas me montrer et ne pas avoir à m'expliquer tout ça ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez aussi dit que si vous ne me révéliez rien c'était pour me protéger. En quoi le fait que vous ayez été mon sauveur peut-il me mettre en danger ?

- Parce que maintenant, vos souvenirs vont remonter. Vous avez la pièce qu'il vous manquait. Et ces souvenirs, Lizzie, ne sont pas beaux. Certains sont dangereux. Vous allez vous rappeler d'événements que votre conscience a enfoui car trop violents.

- Ils vous impliquent ?

- Non. Ecoutez, le mieux pour vous est de ne pas rester seule cette nuit et demain.

- Je peux rester avec vous, non ?

- Je vais dormir sur le canapé et je vous laisse ma chambre. En cas de besoin, je suis là.

- Red, nous pouvons partager un lit, vous savez.

- Et dormir sagement ? Lizzie…

Alors il se relève, prend ma main, me guide vers la chambre sans que je puisse réagir. Je suis amorphe. Sonnée.

- Je n'ai rien pour dormir.

- Je vais demander à Dembe de passer à votre hôtel pour prendre vos affaires. En attendant, prenez un bain pour vous détendre.

- Red…merci.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le remercie. Pour m'avoir sauvée quand j'avais 4 ans ? Pour être là aujourd'hui ? Pour m'avoir dit qui était mon père ? Pour me protéger encore et toujours ?

Pendant que mon bain coule dans la salle de bain attenante, je m'allonge sur le lit et laisse mes larmes couler. Encore. Qui suis-je donc ? Je suis la fille d'un monstre et d'une…une quoi ? Pourquoi personne ne me parle jamais de ma mère ? Sujet tabou ? Pourquoi je ne parle jamais d'elle non plus ? Pourtant, une maman, c'est la personne la plus importante de notre vie au départ. On m'a toujours laissé croire qu'elle était morte dans l'incendie, tout comme mon père. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il n'en est rien pour lui, mais pour elle ?

Je coupe l'eau et sors de la chambre.

- Red ?

Il arrive avec mon sac de voyage, qu'il me tend.

- Vos affaires, Lizzie.

- Merci. Dites, pourquoi personne ne me parle jamais de ma mère ?

- Vous ne le faites pas non plus.

- Je viens justement d'en prendre conscience. Qui était-elle ? Vous la connaissiez ?

- Lizzie, vos souvenirs vont revenir. Je n'ai pas à vous pousser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait ce soir pour qu'ils reviennent.

- Que me cachez-vous encore au sujet de ma mère, Red ?

- Le plus important n'est pas ce que JE vous cache mais ce que vous avez oublié.

- J'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais pas du voir ?

- Allez prendre votre bain, Lizzie et essayez de dormir. Faites-moi confiance, une dernière fois.

De guerre lasse, je prends mon sac et vais dans la chambre, sans fermer totalement la porte. Puis je me déshabille et plonge dans le bain. Là je ferme les yeux. Je dois me souvenir. Il le faut. Hélas, rien ne vient.

De loin me parvient la voix de Red. Cessant de bouger dans l'eau, je tends l'oreille.

- Non, Dembe, pas la peine. Je gère.

- Tu en es sûr, Ray ?

- Tout va bien plus vite que prévu et je sais qu'elle va aller mal cette nuit. J'ai ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

- Pardon d'avoir négligé cela quand elle est arrivée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Quand Lizzie est déterminée, rien ne peut l'arrêter.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu donnerais tout pour elle.

- C'est déjà ce que j'ai fait, tu ne crois pas ?

- Cela en vaut la peine au moins ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je l'espère.

- Moi j'espère que tu seras prudent parce que maintenant, les choses peuvent se compliquer.

- Elles vont se compliquer. Elle sait que je n'ai pas d'affection paternelle à son égard, que je la désire et elle vient de s'apercevoir qu'elle pouvait aussi me désirer. Je dois lui laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ça.

- Tu l'aimes donc à ce point, Ray ?

- Au point de la respecter et d'attendre ? Oh oui ! Si je précipitais les choses, elle serait encore plus perdue. Tu l'as vue ce soir ? Elle est sous le choc. Elle a torturé Tom, nom de Dieu ! Et tout ça sans le moindre remords. Je dois l'aider à se sortir de là, mon ami. Il est hors de question qu'elle puisse, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, penser qu'elle est comme son père.

- J'ai lancé le protocole de contact avec lui et trouvé une fille.

- Bien. Parfait. S'il ne mord pas, on va devoir le chercher. Encore. Et il devient urgent qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne retrouve Liz.

- Dois-je doubler la sécurité pour elle ?

- Dis à Irwin qu'à partir de maintenant, elle est avec moi.

- Et tu vas faire quoi pour le FBI ?

- J'appellerai Harold demain. Et Allan aussi. Pour leur expliquer la situation.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir dans ma chambre, Ray ?

- Non, c'est bon. Ca va aller. Je préfère rester là au cas où. Et puis, il est très confortable ce canapé.

- Ray… !

- Bonne nuit mon ami.

Note pour moi-même : qui est Allan ? Prochaine question à poser à Red. Demain. Je me doute bien qu'il ne me répondra pas alors je vais lancer Aram sur la piste. Qu'importe où elle me mène.

Je sors de l'eau, enveloppée du drap de bain et enfile juste une culotte et un autre bustier. Pas de commentaire s'il vous plait. C'est mon bustier de nuit.

Je me faufile sous les draps. Curieux, ils ont l'odeur de Red. Il a donc dormi là la nuit dernière. J'en souris de ravissement. Dormir dans l'odeur de Red…un mélange d'essences diverses, à la fois poivrées, musquées, avec un zeste de lavande, un peu de jasmin sans doute, le tout donnant des senteurs troublantes.

Dormir avec Red, poser ma bouche sur lui, m'enivrer de son odeur, succomber à sa sensualité, à sa douceur et l'emmener avec moi sur…

Les larmes, encore. Il y a cet homme qui parle et qui menace papa. Je suis dans l'escalier. D'où je suis, on ne peut pas me voir mais moi, je vois papa qui est en colère. Et il y a maman qui pleure. Il lui dit des choses pas gentilles mon papa. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Ca y est, je les entends.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Bob.

- Ah, oui, tu crois ? J'ai les dossiers sur toi et tes amis.

- Et cela te donne le droit de faire ce que tu veux ?

- Je vais te dire, Al, je peux même tuer ma femme sous tes yeux sans que tu puisses y changer quelque chose, parce que toi, tu ne te salis pas les mains, hein ? Toi, tu donnes les ordres et d'autres font le sale boulot. Alors, tu vas m'envoyer qui comme larbin ?

- Celui qui te tient en joug.

- Pas assez rapide, ton homme. Tu me crois assez stupide pour n'avoir pas tout prévu ? Les dossiers sont en sécurité.

- Nous les trouverons.

- J'en doute fortement. J'ai fait des copies.

- On le sait. On les a trouvées.

- Pas toutes. Les disquettes se promènent.

- Tu es le plus grand psychopathe que j'ai jamais connu, Bob mais tu es très mauvais au poker. Je te dis que nous avons récupéré toutes les copies que tu envoies à des contacts. Tu les crois dignes de confiance ? Tu oublies un détail : nous avons des atouts que tu n'auras jamais. Tu as voulu jouer contre nous, tu perds.

Et là j'entends maman. Elle crie. Elle pleure. Elle crie de nouveau.

- Le dernier coup de couteau va lui trancher la gorge, Al.

- Laisse-la. Elle n'est pour rien dans tes délires.

- C'est un témoin. Et je ne laisse jamais de témoin vivant derrière moi. Tu veux la sauver ? Dis à ton snipper de tirer. Il a 3 secondes.

J'entends l'autre homme que je ne vois pas dire « feu ». Un grand bruit me fait sursauter mais je veux rester là parce que papa est en colère et que maman pleure.

Non, maman ne pleure plus. Elle ne crie plus.

- Tu vas payer ça, Bob. Ca et le reste.

- Je m'arrangerai avec le Diable. Il me fera peut-être un prix de groupe. Pour tous les salauds que j'ai empêché de servir à tes côtés et tous les innocents qui ont payé par ta faute, Al. Au début, moi, j'étais un type normal. Tu vois ce que tes amis et toi avez fait de moi ?

- Tu as toujours été un monstre. Regarde ce que tu as fait à ta femme.

- Elle m'encombrait, de toute façon.

- Et ta fille, tu te souviens que tu en as une ?

- Il suffit que je la berce en chantant pour qu'elle me prenne pour un héros. Ma fille n'est pas un problème. Pour l'instant.

Et là j'ai peur. J'ai très peur parce que je vois un truc rouge sur le sol de la cuisine. Comme de l'eau. Je me souviens de la fois où je me suis coupée le doigt avec un couteau en voulant jouer à préparer le repas avec maman. J'avais pris le couteau sans qu'elle me voie et j'avais commencé à couper des morceaux de tomates. J'avais 3 ans à l'époque. J'ai eu mal quand le couteau a dérapé et maman m'a grondée, un peu, puis m'a soignée, beaucoup. Maman…ses câlins, sa douceur, ses baisers sur mon front, sa main dans la mienne. Maman…je la revois. Elle était belle.

Puis de nouveau je vois le liquide rouge dans la cuisine. Je crie. Je pleure. Je m'enfuis et me cache dans la penderie de ma chambre, avec toutes mes poupées. Il y a un monstre en bas qui a fait du mal à ma maman.

Ces visions d'horreur me réveillent subitement. Recroquevillée sur moi-même, la douleur étreint mon cœur. Je me souviens. Mon père…ma mère. Le sang. Il a tué ma mère. Pas l'inconnu, non mon père. Alors je crie. De désespoir.

Aussitôt, la porte de ma chambre laisse entrer mon sauveur. Il est près de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras. Là, je vais mieux. Je me laisse aller. Je pleure.

- Je me souviens, Red.

- De quoi ?

- Mon père, un inconnu et ma mère. Et le sang qui coulait dans la cuisine.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- Dans les escaliers. J'avais fait un mauvais rêve et j'avais soif. Alors j'étais descendue pour aller chercher un verre d'eau quand j'ai entendu des voix. Je me suis assise et j'ai écouté. Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix de l'homme avec papa. J'entendais maman crier et pleurer et papa était en colère. L'autre homme était calme. Il y eut un bruit qui m'a fait peur mais je suis restée, collée contre la rampe, m'accrochant à elle comme si elle pouvait me sauver.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu, Lizzie ?

- Tout. Je venais de fêter mes 4 ans. C'était l'hiver. Dans quelques jours, on serait à Noël et j'avais été sage pendant toute l'année. J'adorais la neige dans le jardin et j'attendais le Père Noël avec impatience. J'avais des tas de choses à lui demander.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je voulais que papa arrête de crier sur maman. Je voulais que maman soit heureuse, comme quand nous étions toutes les deux seules. Je voulais que papa s'en aille de la maison. Red ! Je voulais qu'il s'en aille !

- C'est l'instinct de conservation. Vous saviez, dès votre plus jeune âge, qu'il pouvait vous endormir en chantant son air favori mais qu'il restait un danger pour vous.

- Sans doute. Il a tué ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me serre plus fort contre lui.

- Vous le savez, Lizzie.

- Pas de témoin. Mais témoin de quoi ?

- De cette entrevue ce soir-là ou simplement du fait qu'il était un monstre.

- Des monstres, j'en ai vu longtemps dans mes nuits. Sam était là pour me réconforter et me dire qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre chez lui. Qu'il les avait tous fait fuir avec son super pouvoir. Je l'aimais tellement que j'ai enfoui tout ça en moi. Peu à peu. Et les monstres sont partis. Et j'ai avancé.

- Puis je suis arrivé.

- Vous avez tout chamboulé. Pourquoi maintenant, Red ?

Il prend un grand bol d'air et me répond.

- L'an dernier, j'ai appris qu'un homme vous recherchait et se servait de moi pour y parvenir.

- Mon père ?

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, oui. Alors, pour vous protéger, je suis sorti de l'ombre. Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait tout ça pour le laisser finir le boulot.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas su avant comment me retrouver ?

- Il vous a longtemps crue morte. Pour lui, vous étiez restée dans l'incendie. Comme votre mère. La CIA a fait en sorte de trouver 3 corps dans les cendres de votre maison. Pour tout le monde, la famille Lang n'existait plus. On vous a donné une nouvelle identité, grâce à Sam.

- Je m'appelais pourtant Elisabeth, non ?

Il souffle.

- Vos parents vous avaient déclarée comme étant Lisa Ann Lang, née le 24 avril 1983 à Alexandria, en Virginie. Nous avons changé votre prénom pour qu'il devienne Elisabeth, vous êtes née dés lors le 28 avril de cette même année et vous avez vu le jour à Jacksonville, dans le Mississippi. Vos parents sont morts quand vous aviez 4 ans, dans l'incendie de leur camping-car alors que vous étiez chez votre oncle et qu'ils étaient partis en amoureux visiter les parcs de la région.

- Lisa…

- Je préfère Lizzie.

- Red, vous étiez là le soir où mon père a tué ma mère ? C'était vous le snipper ?

- Est-ce si important ?

- Je dois savoir. Etiez-vous là ? Parce que cela expliquerait que vous ne puissiez rien me dire. Donnez-moi une bonne raison de croire que vous n'êtes pas seulement mon sauveur d'un soir et que…

- Et que quoi ?

- Vous faites tout ça depuis plus d'un an pour moi, Red. J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Dembe. Je sais que vous étiez là. Je le sens.

- Cela changerait quoi pour vous ?

- Parlez-moi. Ray, s'il vous plait, parlez-moi. Je suis en train de découvrir mon passé et j'ai besoin de points de repère rassurants. J'ai besoin de vous.

Il grimace un peu. Je viens de l'appeler Ray et non Red. Je viens de traverser le pont entre nous.

Je m'aperçois soudain qu'il ne porte qu'un caleçon court bleu et un débardeur blanc.

Pour le contraindre à me confier ce qu'il sait, je mets ma main sous son débardeur, la collant sur son cœur. Sa peau est définitivement douce.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Ray. Aide-moi. S'il te plait.

Il soupire et prend la main que j'ai posée sur son cœur. Il enserre mes doigts et les lie aux siens. Là, sur son cœur.

- J'étais là.

- Le snipper ?

- Oui.

- Tu as tiré.

- Oui. Mais je ne pouvais pas tuer ton père.

- Parce que… ?

- Il avait son couteau sur la gorge de ta mère. Je voyais la scène et je savais qu'en le tuant, sa lame tuerait, par réflexe. Alors j'ai tiré. J'ai du effleurer son oreille.

- Et il a tué ma mère quand même.

- Oui.

- Qui est Allan ?

- Pas ce soir, Lizzie. Ce soir, on se concentre sur tes souvenirs, pas sur le reste.

- Il est pourtant la clé.

- Non, il est la cible.

- De qui ?

- De tous ceux qui prétendent pouvoir faire ce qu'ils veulent parce que personne ne peut les en empêcher. Lizzie, tu entres maintenant dans un monde que je ne voulais pas te montrer. Pas si tôt. Plus tu vas te souvenir et plus tu seras en danger.

- Mais tu seras là pour moi.

- Toujours, oui. Le jour où je t'ai sauvée des flammes, j'ai lié ma vie à la tienne.

- Et tu serais prêt à tout pour moi pour cette seule raison ?

- Tu sais bien que non.

Nos mains jointes descendent plus bas sur son anatomie. Non, pas si bas ! Remontez un peu !

- Je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Tu dors, Lizzie.

- J'ai peur de me rendormir seule.

- Si je reste, c'est moi qui ai peur de ne pas te laisser te rendormir.

- Je veux que tu restes, Ray. Je dormirai quand tu auras su apaiser mes cauchemars. Je n'ai besoin que de ta présence près de moi. De ton corps contre le mien. De ton désir aussi. J'ai envie de toi.

- Lizzie, c'est un peu prématuré tout ça. Prends le temps.

- Le temps de quoi ? De savoir ce qu'il y a de caché derrière ? Je sais déjà le pire, je crois.

- Et tu ne veux pas savoir quel rôle je joue dans tout ça ?

- Tu es là. Tu me protèges. Tu m'aimes. Alors quel que soit le rôle que tu joues dans ce grand cirque qui semble bouffer nos vies, cette nuit, j'aimerais qu'on oublie tout ça et qu'on soit seulement nous. Toi et moi. Un homme et une femme sans passé encombrant.

- Il fait pourtant partie de nous, Lizzie. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là.

- Doit-il nous empêcher de vivre ce que l'on veut sous prétexte qu'il me met en danger ? Ray, est-ce que le danger que je cours en me souvenant mérite que nous en restions, toi et moi, à une relation platonique quand nous savons de quoi nous avons tous les deux envie ?

- Ce serait plus facile à gérer pour moi.

- Vraiment ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu pourras gérer tout ça sans jamais y revenir. Parce que moi, je suis incapable d'oublier ça. J'ai enfoui dans ma mémoire le pire et je refuse d'y mettre le meilleur.

- Tu crois que je peux être le meilleur ? Lizzie…à ton avis, si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, c'est pour quelle raison ?

- Je suis psy et je sais. Je t'ai zappé de ma mémoire parce que j'ai voulu que mon sauveur soit mon père. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de ne me souvenir que des bonnes choses le concernant, mais plus j'y pense et plus des images me reviennent.

Je ferme les yeux pendant que des images défilent.

- Maintenant, je me souviens de ma mère. Elle était belle et s'appelait Raïssa. Parfois elle me parlait dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas et papa la grondait. Elle parlait avec un accent amusant. Des fois, je l'obligeais à me parler dans sa langue, quand papa n'était pas là et je riais avec elle. Mais dès qu'il rentrait, elle ne riait plus.

Il me caresse maintenant les bras, le visage au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs me reviennent.

- Le soir de l'incendie, j'ai entendu des bruits, des voix et j'ai voulu aller me cacher dans ma penderie. Pour échapper au monstre qui était en bas et qui disait des choses atroces. Il croyait que je dormais. Il le croyait toujours. Je ne dormais plus depuis que maman pleurait tous les soirs où il était là. Il venait me chanter des chansons pour m'endormir et je faisais semblant de fermer les yeux. Après, il partait et allait voir maman. Là, j'entendais.

- Continue, Liz. Tu es sur la voie.

Plus les images arrivent devant mes yeux et plus je m'accroche à Red. Il me berce lentement jusqu'à ce que passé et présent ne fassent plus qu'un dans mon esprit. Je suis dans un état d'hypnose volontaire.

- Un soir, je venais de finir le sapin avec maman. Papa est rentré et il m'a dit que le Père Noël ne viendrait pas si je n'étais pas assez gentille pour aller me coucher. Il était tôt encore et je n'avais pas encore dîné. J'avais faim. Mais quand papa disait, il fallait obéir.

- Te frappait-il ?

- Non. Mais il…

- Lizzie ?

- Il mettait sa main dans ma culotte et, les rares fois où je désobéissais, il enfonçait ses doigts en moi. Oh mon Dieu, Ray ! Mon Dieu !

- Je suis là, Lizzie, je suis là.

- Il ne m'a jamais violée au sens général du terme mais il m'a fait si mal. J'étais si petite.

Souvenir violent s'il en est. Je dois continuer. Il le faut. Aller au bout de moi-même. Percer l'abcès. Me souvenir et accepter. Pourtant, là, j'ai si mal. Mes jambes se croisent sur elles-mêmes, protégeant l'espace que mon père violait. Red a vu ma réaction. Loin de s'en formaliser, il continue à murmurer à mon oreille tout en me caressant gentiment. Il est si doux…

- Il chantonnait à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il disait que les punissions étaient plus douces en musique.

- Que vois-tu maintenant, Lizzie ?

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Tu viens de sortir de l'ombre et tu es devant papa. Il te dit de partir sans quoi il met le feu et tu réponds que je suis là.

- Et après ?

- Je suis en haut des escaliers. Papa me voit. Il sourit et il y a un bruit. Et juste après, c'est le feu. J'ai peur. Je regagne ma chambre et me cache. Je sais que papa ne me fera plus mal mais j'ai peur de l'homme en noir. Alors je vais derrière mon rideau. Je suis petite, il ne me verra pas. Je ne suis pas dans ma penderie et pas sous mon lit où mon papa me trouve toujours. Là, j'ai une vraie cachette inconnue des grands.

- Et que se passe-t-il ?

- Le feu. Il est partout. Il est en train de brûler mes jouets. Je vois tout mais j'ai si peur. Et si l'homme dans la maison veut que je brûle comme mes jouets ? Et si papa est encore en vie, il peut me sauver ? Maman…maman, où es-tu partie ? Je veux descendre et sortir de la maison mais y'a du feu partout. Une voix m'attire. Elle est belle. Elle me dit de ne pas avoir peur et qu'elle va me sortir de là. J'ai peur quand même. Et si j'ouvrais la fenêtre, je pourrais sortir ? La voix est tout près de moi maintenant. Elle m'appelle « Lizzie », comme maman. C'est un monsieur. Il prend ma main à travers les rideaux et me tire vers lui. Il est beau. Je décide de lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sa voix, sa main, je sais qu'il est là pour moi. C'est peut-être le Père Noël déguisé en homme normal. Nous sommes le 24 décembre. Depuis que maman était partie, papa m'avait promis que le Père Noël viendrait pour moi.

- Suis-je ton Père Noël, Lizzie ?

- Ca y est, tu me sors de cet enfer. Je regarde ton visage dans la brume. Nous sommes dehors, sur la pelouse et tu fumes. Ton corps a chaud et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour ne pas crier et me montrer que tu brûles. Un homme en combinaison étrange vient vers nous et te recouvre d'un truc. Tu as mal ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question qu'on m'emmène. Partout. Des jours entiers pendant lesquels j'ai du répondre à leurs questions. Je me souvenais de quoi. J'ai longtemps cru qu'ils voulaient simplement comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce 24 décembre de l'année 1987.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je sais qu'ils voulaient seulement s'assurer que je ne me souvenais de rien. N'est-ce pas ? Parce que si tel avait été le cas, j'aurais été l'otage de je ne sais qui et jamais je n'aurais eu cette vie.

- Et ?

- C'est toi qui m'as fourni cette nouvelle vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te devais au moins ça.

- Tu ne me devais rien, Red. Tu étais là et tu m'as sauvée.

- Rouvre les yeux et regarde-moi. Je n'ai fait que te sauver provisoirement. Si j'avais été plus efficace, par deux fois, tu ne serais pas en danger aujourd'hui.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et tout ce que je vois c'est un homme tourmenté par son passé. Sa main sur ma peau s'est contractée. Il ne caresse plus, il tient. Il tient ma main. Je ne saisis plus rien, je prends. J'accepte. Je vois les sacrifices. Je vois mon passé dans cet homme pour qui je ressens plus que de la reconnaissance. Qu'importe le passé !

- Je te vois, Ray. Je vois notre passé commun. Je vois ce que tu ne diras jamais. Je vois ce que je ne peux pas dire aussi. Je vois enfin et surtout toutes les raisons qui devraient nous maintenir loin l'un de l'autre. Mon père se sert de nos liens pour me retrouver. Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

- Berlin.

- C'est lui le lien ?

- C'est lui qui l'a fait, en tout cas.

- Comment ?

- Longue histoire. J'ai un jour aimé une femme qui était la fille de Berlin. L'ai-je tuée ? Non. En suis-je responsable ? Sans doute. Ai-je pu la protéger ? Non. Je n'ai pas su et pas pu protéger cette femme tout comme je n'ai pas pu protéger Naomi en 1990. Et ma fille. A l'époque, je ne savais pas d'où venait le mal. J'ai du partir pour m'assurer qu'elles iraient bien. Partir et…

- Et devenir ce que tu es devenu.

- Je l'étais déjà, Lizzie. J'avais lu les dossiers. Cependant, jusqu'en 1990, personne ne savait que je savais. Alors on me foutait la paix. Je faisais les basses besognes et je forgeais mon avenir. En 1990, tout a basculé et on a pensé en hauts lieux que j'étais devenu dangereux. Je fus alors remisé dans la même case que celle où l'on avait mis votre père.

- Alors tu as fui ?

- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, oui. Cependant, contrairement à Lang, j'avais mis les dossiers compromettants en toute sécurité. Ils le sont toujours. Les nouvelles technologies m'ont permis de cacher ce qui me garantissait une vie sauve. J'ai tenu des années comme ça. Ils savaient et je savais. Ce modus vivendi convenait à tout le monde. Puis Lang a réapparu. Au début, je n'ai pas compris. J'ai agi à l'instinct et j'ai mis en place une stratégie qui pouvait te couvrir. Protégée par le FBI et moi, tu ne risquais rien. J'ai commencé à douter quand Lazlo a pris le QG en otage. Quand je l'ai vu te menacer, j'ai vu que j'avais commis une erreur.

- Laquelle ?

- Montrer que tu comptais assez pour moi pour que je sois capable de sacrifier tout le monde…sauf toi. Tu es mon talon d'Achille.

- Et c'est ce qui rend notre relation compliquée ?

- Oui.

- Je comprends. Ray…je peux avoir voix au chapitre maintenant ?

- Je t'écoute.

Que lui dire ? Concentre-toi ! Fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il t'écoute aussi.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que notre passé commun m'importe peu. J'aimerais que tu saches que ma bouche voudrait effacer ce passé sur tes lèvres. J'aimerais que ma main efface aussi les cicatrices de ton dos. Il n'en sera rien. Nous allons donc devoir vivre avec. Ces derniers temps, dans mes rêves, tu me demandais ce que je voulais. Je voulais la vérité. J'ai l'ai. Ce que j'en fais désormais, c'est entre toi et moi. Te dire que cela ne change rien serait te mentir. Cela change évidemment ma vision de nos relations. Avant, je te prenais pour un second père…ou, en l'occurrence, un troisième. Ce soir, j'ai appris que tu me voyais autrement. Que je pouvais aussi te voir autrement alors que j'avais toujours refusé de penser à cette option. Trop dérangeante. Trop dangereuse. Pourtant, on en est là. Je sais tout, tu sais tout et tu es près de moi, sur ce lit. Il ne tient qu'à nous de décider désormais d'aller plus loin ou de laisser les choses en l'état.

- Tu vois quoi, Liz ?

- Ta peau douce, si douce. Tes yeux qui me dévorent. Tes mains qui m'affolent. Ta voix qui me fait perdre le nord. Et ça, c'est mon présent, Ray. Avant, tu étais et maintenant, tu es. Tu es là. Je suis là. Je n'ai plus 4 ans, tu sais ?

- Merci, j'avais remarqué.

J'ignore comment il a fait son compte mais il a glissé une main sous mon bustier et celle-ci vient de toucher le dessous de mon sein. Toute à mon analyse, à la concentration de mes désirs plus qu'aux siens, je n'ai rien remarqué. J'ai juste laissé faire, parce que c'était normal sans doute. Cependant, sa main en cet endroit alimente mes appétits.

- Tu ne peux pas mettre ta main là et me laisser, Ray.

- Que puis-je faire d'autre, selon toi ?

- Apaiser. Nous apaiser l'un et l'autre.

- Tu n'es pas prête pour ça.

Il est têtu. Je le suis aussi. Quand je décide d'une chose, je vais jusqu'au bout. Je prends sa main baladeuse et la pose sur mon sein. Il ne tarde pas à en jouer, faisant courir ses doigts sur mon mamelon, le rendant plus ferme.

- Je suis prête, Ray. Si tu as le moindre doute sur la question, je peux faire mieux.

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

- Raymond Red Reddington, je ne veux plus que tu sois mon héros du passé. Je veux que tu sois mon présent et mon futur. Que tu sois là pour réchauffer par ta présence mes plus douloureux souvenirs. Que tu sois là par ton amour pour me rassurer quand je doute. Que tu me fasses l'amour quand j'ai envie de toi. Que tu sois là, toujours, car il était écrit qu'il en serait ainsi le jour où tu as assisté au meurtre de ma mère et celui où tu fus celui qui devait mettre fin à mon ancienne vie. On va vivre, Ray. Tous les deux. Et nous allons éliminer ensemble Robert Lang. Et tous les souvenirs que j'ai de lui. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. De ton corps, de ton esprit, de ton âme. Et tu auras mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit pour te soutenir. Ensemble, Red. Ensemble. Pas l'un sans l'autre. Pas l'un se cachant de l'autre. L'un avec l'autre, on va le faire.

J'ai tout dit. Ma vérité. J'ai mis, en parlant, quelques ingrédients tactiles dans la balance. Oui, j'avoue ! J'ai malicieusement laissé une jambe se nouer autour de la sienne. J'ai tout aussi malicieusement laissé une main venir caresser son bas ventre…jusqu'à atteindre désormais le point délicat où j'ai son désir révélé sous la main. Je n'ose pas encore passer sous la frontière du caleçon. Toucher, c'est délicat. Toucher, c'est mettre le feu aux poudres. Il faut qu'il soit consentant. Il faut qu'il aille plus loin lui aussi. Il doit aller plus loin. Vaincre ses dernières barrières afin d'accepter aussi que je sois devenue une femme assez mûre pour savoir ce que je veux et en assumer les conséquences. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Je l'entends cogiter tandis que nos corps parlent pour nous. Il pense qu'il est trop vieux. Il pense que je mérite mieux. Il pense surtout qu'il me met en danger en m'aimant.

Il pense trop et n'agit pas assez. Ma main était sage. Elle ne l'est plus.

- Lizzie !

- Tu penses trop et tu ne fais rien.

- Es-tu sûre à 100% de ce que tu veux ?

- Sûre et prête à assumer toutes les conséquences, Ray. Toi et moi. C'est ainsi que tu voyais les choses, non ?

- En partie. La partie que je n'avais pas envisagée me fait perdre tout sens commun. Si je cède, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible, tu le sais ?

- Oui.

- Cela va te mettre encore plus en danger.

- En quoi ? Quelle différence cela fait ? Avant, j'étais ton talon d'Achille. Soit. Je le reste. Que nous soyons amants ou pas, cela ne change rien.

- Pour toi, si.

- Pour moi, rien. Quand tu as débarqué dans ma vie, j'ai vite compris que tu y tiendrais une place importante.

- Mais pas comme amant, Lizzie.

Il fait vraiment de la résistance ! C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je suis obligée de quasiment supplier un homme pour qu'il me fasse l'amour !

- Red, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as fait peur. Toutefois, je t'ai trouvé séduisant. Ton regard m'a fait de l'effet. Le premier jour. Mais il y avait Tom. Puis plus Tom. Et toi, toujours là. Si j'ai si longtemps voulu croire que tu étais mon père, c'est que je ressentais pour toi quelque chose que je refusais d'admettre. C'était plus simple de croire les évidences que de m'interroger sur ce que je ressentais vraiment. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu avais remonté la boîte à musique ?

- Oui.

- Ce soir là, tu étais mon père, Ray. Je me suis abandonnée dans tes bras comme une enfant dans ceux de son père. Mais quand tu as posé tes lèvres sur ma nuque, j'ai douté. Un père ne ferait pas ça, et surtout, sa fille ne ressentirait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. J'ai mis ces sensations de côté, les prenant pour un moment d'égarement sans conséquence et sans arrière pensée. Mais là, ce soir, ici, je dépose les armes. Je dépose ma vie entre tes bras. Ray, Red, quel que soit le nom que je te donne, tu es devenu ce que tu voulais devenir pour moi. Alors assume-le, s'il te plait.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de parler, je saisis l'occasion et pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser qui n'était là que pour lui donner la preuve de ce que je pensais devient plus passionné dès qu'il ouvre la bouche et cherche ma langue de la sienne. Nous entamons la plus vieille danse au monde, celle que nous connaissons tous depuis la nuit des temps et que nous prenons toujours plaisir à mener. Il embrasse divinement bien. Sa langue est à l'image de ses mains et de sa voix, de lui. Sensuelle, tendre, vorace parfois, insistante quand je la caresse, tendre quand je l'effleure, sensuelle quand elle s'enroule autour de la mienne, comme pour me protéger, encore et toujours. Puis nos baisers s'enchaînent. Et nos mains se délivrent des carcans des années, des habitudes et des sombres raisons qui auraient encore pu les maintenir emprisonnées.

Bientôt, nous sommes nus l'un et l'autre. L'un contre l'autre. Il me regarde.

- Tu es si belle. Mais…tu sais que nos relations ne seront plus jamais les mêmes désormais, Lizzie.

- Il était temps que quelque chose change parce que, de toi à moi, ce soir…j'étais à bout !

Il me rejoint enfin.

Faire l'amour avec Red c'est comme découvrir des horizons de douceur, de tendresse et de passion aussi. La sensualité qui prime dans tous les gestes, dans tous les actes, et un cœur qui bat fort. Aussi fort que le mien.

J'étais à bout et il est venu à bout…de moi. Liz : 1 point. Red : 3. Jamais défaite ne m'a parue plus douce.

FIN.


End file.
